Under Pressure
by licilovesanime
Summary: She's always been scared of big amounts of water and never knew why. Her big brother loved to swim no matter what and she envies him for it. Hinata always watched her brother swim. One day he has the chance to gain a worthy opponent. What happens when Hinata meets this person. A lot of obstacles would be made to get in their way but will they be able to get through just in time? AU
1. Chapter 1

**New story while I was high of episode 6 of Free Iwatobi Swim Club! I love that show! Anyway about my other stories; no I haven't given up I decided to go in a new direction of Once Again I'm at the Bottom because what I had for chapter for sounded stupid so I'll pick up on that soon! As for She's with who; that story might be put on hiatus not sure yet! I know it might be short but please enjoy!**

**UNDER PRESSURE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I watched as my brother swam. He did various types of strokes. My favorite was when he did breaststroke. He did it with such determination. It made me feel like even I could do it, but I had always had this fear of water… at least that's what everybody says. They said I wouldn't go near water when I was a kid and I still wouldn't. I thought they were wrong because I loved to take showers but that was until we had a trip to the ocean. When I stared at it I seemed to freeze and I wouldn't move. My body pulls me to the other direction while sometimes it screamed at me to leave and never come back. After that I decided I was just afraid of the ocean because it was a vast amount of water and I couldn't handle it. My brother, though, loved to swim no matter what. He'd spend more than an hour in the tub just to be in water. And I envy him for that; for being able to swim anywhere and everywhere._

The buzzer took me out of my daze and I saw my brother get out. He grabbed a towel and placed it on his head, drying it. I waited until his friends left and made my way towards him.

"You were amazing, Onee-san!" I said.

"You always say that Hinata." He rolled his eyes and I frowned and puffed up my cheeks.

"But you are!" I said.

"Come on, let's go. You know how mother gets." He patted my head and started to walk away and I followed him towards his car.

* * *

When we arrived home mother was just putting the finishing touches on dinner. She decided to make mashed potatoes and meatloaf. My little sister had sat the table already so we just sat down. Mom started to put the food out. Father walked in with his usually stoic face and soon did our cousin. Everyone was seated at the table.

"Itadakimasu!" we all started eating and having a conversation.

"So Sasuke? How'd it go at the pool?" our cousin, Neji, asked.

"Good. I was timed by coach and he told me if I wanted to I could beat the world record." He finished.

"You should've seen him Neji! He was awesome!" I squeaked.

"I bet he was." My father inquired.

"Yeah but they say that starting in the next two weeks I might have someone who's actually worthy to be a challenger to me." Sasuke said.

"Are you serious Onee-chan?!" I said excitement bubbly up. Sasuke never races anybody because they are all slow pokes.

"Yepp and if you want to come to see if he is worthy to be my rival I'll take you with Me." he said smiling a bit. I smiled from ear to ear.

"Of course I would!"

* * *

After that I went to my room to call the girls. The first person I rung was Tenten. She was like a sister from another mister to me. She picked up after the first ring

"Hi, hi, hi!" she beamed.

"Hey Tennie!" I yelled.

"So you're going to call Ino and Sakura, while I call Karin and Temari, Kay?" she said.

"Kay!" I answered and did what I was told. Soon all the girls could be heard on the phone. We talked about random things until Sakura mentioned about my brother.

"So Hinata how's Sasuke?" she asked.

"He's doing awesome!" I said smiling as I thought about his swimming.

"Has he ever found someone _worthy_ enough to challenge yet?" Ino asked make worthy sound British like.

"No but there is someone new coming in about two weeks, who his coach said would be worthy though." I answered getting excited to see Sasuke finally race.

"A new boy? He better be cute!" Ino whined.

"Aren't they all?" Karin asked. We giggled.

"I actually want to see that. Sasuke's been complaining and he finally gets what he wants." Temari spoke.

"Me too!" we all chimed in. after that we made plans for them to meet up at my house in two weeks so Sasuke could drive us all there in his truck. I had a feeling that day will be the start of something new and exciting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Chapter 2 up and ready to go! I have awesome plans for this story and I'm just so excited! Well go on and read! Oh and feel free to review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Today was the day the new boy will arrive. My brother and I were waiting for the girls to come.

"Why did you invite them again?" he questioned me.

"They wanted to see you swim." I answered.

"Yeah right, they're just going to gawk at the guys and you know it."

"Whatever. Oh! There they are!" I said as a saw Sakura, Ino, Karin, Tenten, and Temari walking towards us.

We all got in the truck deciding we were going to sit in the back because it was such a beautiful day. I made Sasuke put on music and blast it so we were able to here. It wasn't a long drive seeing we're only 35 minutes away from the pool. When we got their; we decided to sit on the bench and not to soon after did one of Sasuke's friends come over to talk to us.

"Hey girls!" I was the first one to greet him since I knew him because of my frequent trips here.

"Hey Kiba!"

"Nice to see you again Hinata! And you brought your friends!" he said glancing at everyone.

"Stop looking at them like they're a piece of candy!" I sneered. He laughed.

"I'm not. So why are you guys here?" he asked.

"Onee-san said someone new would be coming and he was going to race him!"I said getting excited again.

"Oh yeah that slipped my mind! I actually can't wait to see that either." I was about to say something but their coach interrupted me.

"Kiba enough flirty and come on!"

"Okay coach Kakashi! See you girls later!" he ran towards the other boys doing laps.

* * *

After about 45 minutes I noticed someone new walked in; from where I was sitting all I could see was blonde hair and orange clothing. He looked around, and then paraded his way towards coach. After they talked for a couple of minutes, Kakashi blew his whistle. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned his direction.

"Everyone I would like to introduce our newest member, Uzumaki Naruto!" said boy gave a slight wave to everyone, then the coach spoke again. "As you all know we have to determine his ability, so Naruto do you mind?" he shook his head and took off his shirt, then his pants to reveal he had on a tight swimsuit that stopped before his knees. It was orange and black.

At this point and time I knew the girls were drooling and were probably thanking Kami-sama.

He stood at the post and got ready.

"Ready? GO!"

He dove into the water and started to swim. The stroke he did was crawl and he was so fast! I watched as he pulled each arm with such speed; I only saw in one person, my brother. In a matter of seconds he turned to come back. While he was coming back I notice Sasuke take off his shirt. So that's why he didn't swim he was waiting for the new guy? As soon he touched the post and his head popped up Sasuke spoke.

"Race. Now." He said. Naruto looked up at him, and then smirked.

"You're on!" he beamed as he got out getting ready again.

"Ready? Go!" soon they were in the water and I was completely in awe. They were both swimming crawl; neck and neck and none of them seem to be letting down any soon. I watched as the water went flying both of them trying to get ahead of each other. When they made it to the end it looked liked Sasuke fell behind and for a second I was scared but then he came back to being neck and neck again. They ended up ending at the same time.

"Whoa you guys were amazing!" Kiba screamed.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he made his way towards us. He stuck his hand out and I gave him his towel.

"Onee-chan! You were amazing!"

"You always say that." He said while drying his hair.

"So? Shouldn't I always?" I questioned pouting a little.

"You're right, thank you." He said and patted my head. I looked up at him with a big smiled.

"You should've seen yourself!" the other girls said with stars in their eyes. I rolled my while Sasuke sweatdropped and told them thank you.

We all sat there talking to Sasuke until Naruto came over.

"Hey! Great race!"

"Heh, you're not bad yourself." Sasuke smirked. Naruto placed his hands behind his head.

"I'm actually glad I found a competitor!" he said with a big smiled.

"Same here." That's when Naruto looked over to us.

"Oh! Hey!" Ino was the first to say something.

"Hey!" she winked. Sasuke and I rolled our eyes.

"Is there ever an end Ino?" I asked. She placed her fingers on her chin as if thinking.

"Anyway, that's Hinata" he pointed to me. "My sister and those are her friends Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari and Karin."

"Nice to meet you guys!" his smiled got bigger. Is that even possible?

"You'll probably see my sister a lot because she comes here frequently but as for them this will be the last time." I laughed as Sasuke looked at all the girls.

"Stop acting so cool, you know you love us." Temari said with a smile and we laughed. We all sat there and talked to Naruto and Sasuke until coach Kakashi called them over to join in.

Soon it was time to go and Sasuke dropped the girls off at home. When we got in we plopped on the couch and Sasuke turned on the television.

"Sasuke?" I looked up at him.

"Hmm?" he said while he eyes were on the screen.

"Is Naruto your rival?" I asked. He looked down at me then gave a small smiled only I was able to see.

"Yeah… but he could be a possible friend too." He looked back at the screen. I smiled. Sasuke never considered anyone as a _friend_. Uzumaki Naruto is going to be the one to change our life; I had a strong feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

While I was asleep I felt someone tap me. I groaned. I wasn't the morning person so I wish the tapping would stop. Soon it got annoying so I shot up.

"What?!" I questioned the person who woke me.

"It's Monday. The first day of school… we have school and its 6:50… school starts at 7:25." I heard my brother's voice say. At first I didn't move but when I realized what he said there was probably a cloud of smoke on the bed.

I brushed my teeth, then made my way towards my closet and grabbed my uniforms. In about 5 minutes tops I had all my clothing on and all I had to worry about was my hair. I decided to just put it in a ponytail and get Ino to fix it when I get to class. I grabbed my bag and went to the front and saw Sasuke waiting for me.

"Where's Neji?" I asked.

"He said he's riding with Lee today." My mouth made the shape of on 'O'. We got it his truck and drove off to school.

We got there 5 minutes before school starts.

"See ya and don't get into any trouble kay?" Sasuke said.

"Kay!" I said as I made my way towards homeroom. I walked in to see the girls talking. Sakura looked up and saw me.

"Hinata!" she said causing everyone in the class to look at me. I walked over and sat at the empty desk they had saved for me.

"Hey girls. Oh and Ino… feel free." I said as I pointed to my hair. She beamed with excitement before she pounced her way behind me to do my hair. We sat and talked until our teacher, Kurenai walked in.

"Good Morning class!" she said. We all said good morning back and went on with class.

* * *

Morning classes seemed to go by fast and I went to go see Sasuke when it was time for lunch. When I spotted him and started making my way towards him I heard someone call my name along with a loud 'Hey!' I turned around to see Naruto waving at me dressed in the Konoha High school uniform.

"Naruto!" I squeaked as I watched him walk over to me.

"Looks like we'll be going to the same school as well!" he said when he finally made his way to me. I nodded my head.

"You were heading over to Sasuke?" he asked.

"Yeah, you want to join, I'm sure he won't mind." I said looking up to him.

"I was going there even if he did mind!" he yelled as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Normally girls would blush but I didn't because I was use to it, seeing as my brother does it to me all the time. We walked to the table Sasuke was sitting at, talking about how Naruto was to fail the last grade but he passed by the hairs on his chin.

"Hey guys!" Naruto spoke when we got to the table not moving his arm from my shoulder.

"No way you go here too!" Kiba yelled.

"Yeah, coincidence huh?" Naruto held a goofy grin. While I stood under his arm, then we heard a cough and I knew exactly who it was from.

"Hey Naruto?" Sasuke called with a dark aura.

"Yeah?" he turned his attention to him. Before Sasuke could say something I spoke.

"Onee-san doesn't like anyone touching me, especially boys." I scooted out of his reach. Sasuke seemed content so he went back to being himself.

"Teme." I heard Naruto say before he sat down which caused me to giggle a little.

"What?" Sasuke bellowed.

"Nothing." Naruto said as he started talking to Kiba and Shikamaru. I sat down and started talking to the guys and then the girls came. Naruto had told Sasuke that he said he wouldn't see the girls again then Sasuke defended himself and said he said he wasn't going to see them at the _pool_. I had fun at lunch for the first time since Sasuke started swimming.

* * *

It was the last period and I was bored out of my mind. I never was a fan of Ibiki-sensei. When the bell rung I hopped out my seat so fast you wouldn't have been able to say ramen. I knew Sasuke had practice and I didn't like being at home by myself while Hanabi was at dance practice so I asked Sasuke if I could go with him. Of course he said yes.

When we got there I noticed someone I haven't seen in awhile.

"Oh. My. God. Sui is that you?!" I yelled as I ran to give him a hug. He hugged me back but tighter.

"Man have I missed you! Do you know it is boring in the Mist!?" I laughed as Sasuke came by us.

"'Sup Suigetsu." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"'Sup Sasuke." They gave each other a handshake. Soon all the guys came to say hi to him and tell him what was going on but one voice surprised me.

"Sui is that really you?" came from Naruto's voice.

"No way! Naruto!" they did a secret handshake (not so secret anymore) and started laughing.

"You guys know each other?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah from when I was at the Mist about a month ago."

"Alright, alright. Glad to see Suigetsu is back but let's get on with practice!" Kakashi yelled.

The practice was far intense because everyone was getting their speed up now that we had 3 fast swimmers. I wish I could be like brother and swim but I can't the pool reminds me so much of the ocean so that's why I sit in the blenchers far away from it. I wonder will I be able to swim like Onee-San?


	4. Chapter 4

**OKAY SO I'M A WEEK LATE BUT I HAVE A GOOD REASON! I WAS BUSY WITH SCHOOL WORK! I WAS ABLE TO UPDATE TODAY BECAUSE IT'S FALL BREAK FOR ME! FOR THE PEOPLE WHO HAS CHECKED OUT SHE'S WITH WHO AND HAVE LIKED IT, I'LL SEE IF I CAN UPDATE THAT TOO IF NOT I'LL DEFINETLY HAVE IT UP TOMORROW!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I woke up earlier than Onii-san today so I got dressed and went down to fix him breakfast. Once I was done I heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. I was shocked to see Naruto at the door. He smiled at me and waved.

"Good Morning Hinata! Where's Teme?" just as that line came out of his mouth Sasuke descended down the stairs.

"What do you want Dobe?"

"Hey! I walked all the way here to see you and you call me Dobe?!"

"You needed a ride huh?" Sasuke asked. Naruto scratched his cheek with one fingered and gave a sheepish smile.

"Uh yeah." I rolled my eyes. Sasuke just ignored him and went to the kitchen to get a plate of food.

"You're welcome to grab something to eat if you'll like." I said as I pointed to the food cooked.

"Thank you! I was afraid you guys left so I rushed over here without grabbing something to eat!" he made his way to the kitchen and got a plate. 20 minutes later we headed out the door and were on our way to the school.

Once we made it there I was bombarded by my friends.

"Hinata!" Tenten yelled as they came into sight. Each of them gave me a hug and we all started talking as we walked into class.

About 15 minutes into class Asuma walked in and started to talk to Kurenai then we heard

"Come in guys!" and we saw his students walk in. keep in mind that our homerooms is split so the girls and boys aren't together. Once the guys walked in I could see the drool on the girls faces; even Ino.

"Okay I know that these are juniors but they have an assignment that will involve you girls." A whole bunch of squeals were heard. "But I will be assigning the partners." Now it was awws. "The reason your class was picked is because you guys have an even amount of students and it will be easy to pair everyone. So shall we get started?"

"First pair, Yamanaka Ino and Yoshida Sai." No complaints there; I'm surprised.

"Second pair, Watanabe Matsuri and Sabaku Gaara." I heard a chuckled and turn to see a girl with brown hair and deep black eyes then I turned to see Gaara smirking. They seem to know each other.

"Third pair Yamada Karin and Hozuki Suigetsu." A grunt was heard from Sui.

"Fourth pair, Sabaku Temari and Nara Shikamaru." A low 'troublesome' was heard.

"Fifth pair, Sato Anais and Ito Katsumi."

"Sixth pair, Reiko Shina and Sato Takashi."

"Seventh pair, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke."

"Eighth pair, Hyuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto."

"Ninth pair Kunai Tenten and Hyuga Neji."

Once he was done saying the pairs he went on explaining the assignment to the class.

"In this assignment you will have to come up with a story."

"WHAT!" the class yelled.

"Yes a story. Then we will pick the one we like the most to be performed by all of you." He pointed to the class.

"These stories can be drama, tragedy, adventurous, comedy, anything just make sure it has a good plot!" added Kurenai.

"We will give you a month to come up with a story. After that month is up we will expect to have stories from all of you, understood?" Asuma questioned.

"Hai!"

* * *

We were sitting in my room talking about our day.

"I can't believe they expect us to have a story by next month!" Ino said.

"You should be glad you got paired up with someone who's not lazy." Temari complained.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Guys it's not that bad." I said.

"Says the person who got paired up with Naruto." Ino and Temari said with a sly smile. I blushed at their conclusion.

"It's not like that!"

"Girls, stop picking on Hinata." Sakura defended.

"You're paired up with her brother." Tenten said in a matter-of-factly way. We all busted out into laughter. Then we heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said and Naruto and Sasuke came in.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"Mom said you should let the girls spend a night."

"Why?"

"One, because it's late and two, Naruto's staying."

"Oh, Okay! Now shoo! We were having girl time." I said as me and Tenten threw a pillow at him. We all giggled.

"Wow your mom is awesome!" Karin exclaimed

"How?" I asked.

"My mom would never let me sleep in the same room as a boy, let alone the same house." She said. The other girls agreed. After about 30 minutes we heard a bunch of cursing and screaming so we went down to check it out. When we went down there I was surprised to see Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai, Gaara, Sui and two other boys I did not know also here.

"What are they doing here!" I screamed so Sasuke could hear me.

"Guys night." Sasuke said.

"Here?" I asked

"Yeah." He answered

"Who are they?" I asked pointing to the two guys.

"Sato Takashi and Ito Katsumi." I raised up my eyebrows when the doorbell was heard.

"You should get that. That's for you." I looked at him then rolled my eyes.

When I answer the door it was two girls; one with purple hair and one with dark blue hair.

"Sasuke I think it's for you guys!" I yelled back.

"Uh Hinata right?" the girl with purple hair asked.

"Yeah?"

"My brother said you were having a girls' night at your place and we should come." The girl with the blue hair said.

"Let me guess Takashi?"

"Yeah!"

"Well come on." I waved them in.

"I'm Shina." The girl with the purple hair said.

"I'm Anais." Said the girl with the dark blue hair.

"Hey aren't you guys in our class?" Karin asked.

"Yeah." They said.

"Okay now that, that's clear the girls are to stay upstairs and the guys are to stay downstairs got that?" I asked point practically to Suigetsu.

"What, oh c'mon Hinata that was an accident I swear!" he pleaded.

"Don't care as long as you don't come up stairs." I said as I walked behind the girls to go upstairs.

Once we were there we sat on the bed and started talking. Shina and Anais brought up the subject on how my mother was so cool for letting the boys sleep over in the same house as the girls and what not. Then I went down to get some snacks for us and guess what… In a matter of seconds I was soaked in what I hoped was water.

"SASUKEEEEEEE!" I yelled.

I heard the girls running down the steps but I was too busy looking for Sasuke and his idiotic friends.

"WHAT. THE. HELL?!" I yelled as I saw Kiba made a left into the guest bedroom. Ha! Like that can stop me. I did one kick and the door swung open. In a flash I was holding Kiba by his collar.

"WHO?" I asked knowing he knew what I was talking about.

"N-naruto!" I let him go and went to look for my target. Oh he was going to get it once I got my hands on him!

When I got to the living room I notice the girls had already gotten the boys rounded. I walked over to the only person who I knew wouldn't be involve in childish acts.

"Gaara, whose idea was it?"

"Naruto thought it would be funny if we had a bucket of water connected to a string and see which one of you girls would fall for it. Sasuke and I advised him not to just in case that person happened to be you." He said with a stoic tone.

"Thanks." I turned to Naruto to see he was surrounded by the girls and then walk to my room to change. Five seconds later I heard him scream. _Never mess with a Hyuga when her friends are around_ I thought and laughed.

After that we decided to stay downstairs with the boys until we were tired.

"Soooo… what do you guys want to do?" Temari asked.

I mentally screamed at Temari as I saw Ino light up. To my surprised Ino and Naruto shot up.

"Truth or Dare!" they both yelled. Oh no… we're doomed I say DOOMED!

* * *

**I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU TO THE GUESS REVIEWER WHO TOLD ME I WAS SPELLING THE JAPANESE VERSION OF BIG BROTHER WRONG THAT HELPED A LOT! PLEASE FEEL FREE TO REVIEW!**


End file.
